La Nota
by Cid5
Summary: One Shot. Dicen que existe un espacio y tiempo determinado para conocer a esa persona especial, pero ese lapso no dura mucho y James Potter no está dispuesto a desperdiciarlo. JPLE, no olviden R&R por favor.


A/N: Saludos a todos, les traigo este pequeño fic que tengo escribiendo desde el verano pero por una u otra razón no había podido terminar. El punto es que ya está listo y espero les guste. Es una historía basada en un hecho real, lo juro. Ya saben, no olviden dejar REVIEWS. Ahí nos vemos.

* * *

**LA NOTA**

Había logrado la hazaña, nadie le había creído que era posible, ni siquiera él mismo estaba convencido, pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos y la realidad era que hasta los sueños más descabellados pueden tornarse en una verdad completamente tangible. "¿Cómo es posible?" se cuestionaba el joven de cabello negro azabache y anteojos redondos, "no creí que llegaría a ver una carta firmada por la hermosa chica de cabello rojo, no me creo mi propia suerte".

A su alrededor, otros dos jóvenes observaban con interés y curiosidad el sobre blanco que su amigo sostenía con manos temblorosas. La incredulidad del trío hacía de la escena un verdadero misterio ¿qué demonios puede haber en ese sobre? Y como si despertara de un trance mental, el joven con anteojos giró la cabeza para encontrarse frente a frente con un muchacho de mirada maliciosa y ojos brillantes como un par de diamantes en una mina de carbón. A su lado, había un joven alto y de piel pálida, su mirada asemejando a la de un lobo que espera con cautela a su presa, en este caso, una explicación por parte del dueño del sobre.

"¿Se les perdió algo?" preguntó con tono rudo el joven con cabellos necios y negros.

"Vamos James, no te hagas menso ¡qué hay en ese sobre!", contestó casi en un ladrido el muchacho de sonrisa malévola.

"Vimos tu cara Prongs, no puedes ocultarlo, esa carta tiene algo muy especial y como buenos amigos que somos, merecemos conocer su contenido, además de que, aceptando mis debilidades humanas, soy curioso e insisto en saber lo que dice", presionó el pálido joven de cabello arenoso.

"Remus, Sirius ¡olvídenlo! no pienso decir ni una palabra más sobre este asunto, con su permiso me retiro de este acoso a un lugar más seguro, adiós", determinó James con voz clara y fuerte esperando que de esa manera dejaran de acecharlo. Esa carta valía millones, su esfuerzo y atrevimiento le eran recompensados con ese sobre. James Potter había recibido una carta de la hermosa pelirroja que había conocido durante el verano... bueno, si se puede considerar que en realidad la conoció...

* * *

"¡Mira eso! Wow, vaya que es linda, en verdad, qué hermosa es...", suspiraba James al visar a lo lejos a una guapa muchacha que intentaba encontrar un lugar dónde sentarse para comer. Estaban en un paradero de comida a los pies de los Alpes Austriacos, maravilloso lugar por su grandiosa vista, un paraíso lejano y bien escondido de las urbes europeas. James, que difícilmente lograba concentrarse, casi derriba por la espalda a Sirius quien esperaba su turno en la fila para pagar la comida. 

"¡Cuidado! Mi charola casi se cae, no quieres dejar al querido Padfoot sin comer ¿cierto?", preguntó Sirius.

"Perdón, es que estaba distraído", respondió James que no dejaba de buscar entre la multitud del lugar a la chica que le había arrancado gran cantidad de suspiros.

"James, si tanto te gustó esa chava será mejor que la vayas a buscar, dudo que la vuelvas a ver una vez que nos vayamos de aquí", sugirió Remus mientras buscaba dinero en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"¿Irla a buscar o satisfacer a mi estómago? Sin duda la encontraré más rápido si tengo la barriga llena ¿cuánto le debo?", preguntó el joven a la cajera. Remus solo pudo mirar con desaprobación la burda elección de su amigo antes de tomar sus platillos y dirigirse a tomar una mesa.

* * *

"Lo lamento pero con hambre no puedo conducir esas extrañas máquinas muggle ¿cómo se llaman ¿cachos¿corros?...", preguntó una joven dirigiéndose a otras dos chavas mientras tomaban un lugar en el comedor del paradero. 

"C-A-R-R-O-S, C-O-C-H-E-S, aún me sorprende que hayas logrado pasar 'Estudios Muggle' con méritos y te atrevas a manejar, Jenny", corrigió una de ellas.

"Eso es gracias a tu divina ayuda, querida Lily", respondió con una sonrisa la joven.

"Bien ¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora?", preguntó la tercera tomando un lugar en la mesa.

"Pues seguiremos hacia el sur y espero lleguemos a Venecia antes que anochezca", contestó Lily observando con cuidado un mapa.

"¿Ya viste al chavo de allá? El de cabello largo ¡está hecho un bombón!"

"Pero tiene cara de vividor, el güerito se ve más lindo".

"¿Qué¿qué dicen¿Me están poniendo atención?", reclamó Lily al darse cuenta que sus amigas estaban distraidas.

"¿Nosotras? Si, por supuesto que te estamos escuchando ¿verdad Marianne?"

"Si, si, de veras, nos decías que mañana iremos a... ¿a dónde?", contestaron las dos sin dejar de mirar hacia una mesa donde se habían sentado tres jóvenes.

"Aarghh, ustedes dos son un caso perdido ¿qué tanto miran?"

"A esos tres sentados por allá, uno de ellos no deja de mirar hacía nosotras".

"Si, seguramente quedó enamorado de mí a primera vista".

"¿De tí? Querrás decir de mí".

"Muy bien ¿quiénes son ustedes y dónde dejaron a mis amigas?"

"Ay Lily, eres una aburrida... ¡no me saques la lengua, jovencita!"

* * *

"Si ya terminaron, será mejor irnos, el camino es largo y no quiero que Sirius maneje como poseído tantas horas seguidas", dijo Remus levantándose de su asiento y recogiendo su charola. 

"¡¿Qué dices?! Soy el mejor perro al volante que existe", contestó indignado Sirius.

"Si claro, otro poco y terminamos en un río el otro día".

"Pensé que querías darte un baño, con ese olor a lobo que tienes..."

"Repite eso, Black, y te haré aullar de dolor toda la noche"

"Oblígame, Lupin"

"¿De dónde será¿Cuál será su nombre?"

"¿¿Eh??"

Los dos amigos, quienes estaban a punto de comenzar la batalla, miraron a James incrédulos mientras el otro tenía la mirada perdida en la pelirroja que estaba sentada a solo unas mesas de ahí.

"Prongs, dime que no sigues suspirando por la misma chava de hace rato, vamos cuate, no seas tan cursi", dijo Sirius.

"James, es hora de irnos, toma tus cosas y vámonos"

"¡No! Esperen un momento, tengo que ir a saludarla, decirle algo, no nos podemos ir sin saber cómo se llama", contestó desesperado James.

"Pues ya te tardaste, amigo, te quedan pocos minutos, o te vienes con nosotros o le pides a la pelirroja que te lleve"

"Pero ¿qué le digo? No tengo idea de qué idioma habla o de dónde es, Padfoot, Moony¡ayúdenme!"

"Lo siento, Prongs, esta vez el encanto Black no te será de ayuda, no puedo trabajar bajo presión".

"Será mejor que improvises, te vemos allá afuera", dijo Remus y tanto él como Sirius salieron del lugar para dirigirse al cacho... corro... perdón, carro.

"¿Improvisar? Genial", James tomó una servilleta de la mesa, sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir lo primero que se le vino a la mente. Al terminar, firmó la nota: "...'JAMES POTTER, INGLATERRA'... Perfecto, con ésto será suficiente". James estaba decidido, tenía que hacerlo, tomó la nota y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la mesa donde le esperaba la futura Sra. Potter, sí, todo iba a salir bien. De repente, por su mente corrió un pensamiento, una duda, su plan tenía un error, su plan PERFECTO tenía un error FATAL:

"Maldita sea¿y si no entiende lo que dice la nota¿si piensa que le estoy dando una servilleta porque tiene la cara sucia ¿por qué el lugar se ha hecho tan grande de repente? Ya debería haber llegado a su mesa ¿por qué tardo tanto¿por qué me miran todos? Qué les importa, vamos, regresen a su comida, no hay nada que ver ¿será que traigo el cierre del pantalón abajo? Dios mío, que vergüenza, debí revisar eso antes de levantarme, ahora ya no puedo regresar, estoy demasiado cerca, sus amigas ya me vieron, madre mía ¿por qué me metí en ésto? Y ese par de gandallas que me abandonaron, los muy bastardos, pero hay un Dios que me dará justicia, ya verán, pagarán cara su osadía, los haré sufrir cuando los vea... ¡¡AHHH!! ya llegué a la mesa ¿ahora que hago¿qué digo? Soy mago muerto..."

* * *

"Mh-mhoa", balbuceó un joven de cabello negro y anteojos que acababa de pararse junto a la silla donde Lily estaba sentada. La chica, al escuchar un idioma extraño, volteó y miró al muchacho que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. 

"¿¿Eh??", fue todo lo que pudo contestar.

"H-Hola, e-esto es p-ara tí", el muchacho extendió la mano y mostró la nota. Lily miró la servilleta y dudó por un momento: "¿Por qué me da una servilleta? Oh no, seguramente tengo la cara sucia, que vergüenza ¿por qué no me dijeron antes estas dos? Y se dicen ser mis amigas, me estoy poniendo roja, que pena".

"Y.. ya me voy ¡adiós!", dijo rápidamente el muchacho sin dar tiempo a respuestas. Se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida dejando a las tres amigas sorprendidas.

"¡Órale! Vaya que hay gente rara en este mundo", dijo Marianne.

"¿Por qué te dió una servilleta¿Tienes la cara sucia?", preguntó Jenny.

"¡SI Y USTEDES DOS NO ME DIJERON!"

"¡No! Mira bien, tiene algo escrito, te dieron una nota"

"Vaya, es cierto"

"Vamos, leela Lily ¿qué dice?"

"Dice..."

* * *

"No corras, no corras, no corras, hasta no dar la vuelta a la esquina", James sudaba la gota gorda mientras se alejaba del comedor. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, huyó tan rápido como un ciervo. Durante su huida alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo a Sirius y Remus que se escondían detrás de una pared y miraban hacia el comedor como buscando a alguien... ¡buscándolo a él! 

"¿Qué hacen ahí¿Me estuvieron espiando todo el tiempo¡Pensé que tenían mucha prisa por salir de aquí!", gritó James provocando que los otros dos voltearan asustados.

"¡Ahí estás, Prongs! Te perdimos de vista cuando un señor cruzó frente a nosotros", dijo Sirius.

"¿Nosotros? Venimos a buscarte, estábamos preocupados y por supuesto no te ibamos a abandonar", contestó Remus con cierta cara de culpa.

"¡ME ABANDONARON! Ahora por favor vámonos de aquí, no quiero que me vea".

"JAJAJAJA, Prongs le tiene miedo a las niñas", se burló Sirius y los tres salieron hacia el carro. Una vez que habían arrancado y se encontraban en la autopista, Sirius preguntó a un sonriente James:

"Por cierto ¿qué le escribiste?"

"Cosas... y al final le puse mi nombre, claro, para que sepa a quien dirigir la carta cuando me conteste."

"¿Escribiste alguna dirección¿Algún número de teléfono?"

"Por supuesto que no, Moony, las lechuzas son inteligentes y pueden llevar una carta sabiendo solamente el nombre de la persona."

"James ¿en qué estabas pensando¿Cómo sabes si la chava es muggle o es bruja?", la cara de James se tornó un poco pálida.

"... Oh, no...", Remus y Sirius no pudieron evitar mirar con desaprobación a su amigo.

* * *

"Por favor, déjame leerla otra vez, ándale Lily, por favor" 

"Déjame en paz", contestó una sonrojada Lily.

"Vaya que sabe escribir este tal... James Potter, no te había visto tan roja antes", Lily solo pudo sonreir.

"Qué más da, el muy tonto no escribió alguna dirección o un número para llamar", dijo la pelirroja.

"Lo cual quiere decir que no espera una llamada o al cartero, seguramente es un mago, no un muggle", contestó Marianne.

"Exacto, vaya coincidencia, le vas a responder la carta ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé, después pensaré en eso", dijo Lily mirando hacia otro lado. Jenny y Marianne se miraron con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo cúal era la respueta de su amiga a la pregunta.

* * *

"...'LILY EVANS, PD: si sabes cómo, puedes llamarme a este número:'...". Lily terminó de escribir la carta, la guardó en un sobre y llamó a su lechuza. "Es importante que llegue esta carta bien ¿entiendes? vamos, a volar", dijo al ave mientras abría la ventana para que saliera volando. La pelirroja miró desde su ventana a la blanca lechuza perderse en la fresca noche de verano.

* * *

Con mano temblorosa, tomó el auricular y buscó en la carta el número al que debía marcar ¿Por qué los muggles hacían de la comunicación algo tan complejo? 

"Te digo que así no es como se hace"

"Claro que sí, un compañero del trabajo, un tal Arthur Weasley me dijo cómo se hace. Él está obsesionado con estas cosas, seguro sí sabe."

"¿Esto es un 4 o un 9?"

"No lo sé, las mujeres escriben muy raro, digamos que es 4."

"Y ahora ¿qué va a suceder?"

"Arthur dijo que escucharía su voz como si estuviera junto a mi pero en realidad está en otro lugar."

"Los Muggles son raros."

"Vamos Sirius, mejor dejemos solo a James, vayamos por algo de comer"

"No, Moony, quiero escuchar a James hablar con su amorcito", ante los ojos amenazadores de James, Remus obligó a Sirius a salir de la habitación. Después de dos intentos, James reconsideró:

"Creo que si era 9, volveré a intentarlo", James marcó nuevamente y esperó, de repente se escuchó una voz femenina y dulce al otro lado del aparato:

"¿Aló?"

"Hola ¿Lily?"

"Si ¿James?"

James sonrió ...

**FIN**


End file.
